


Blackmail

by FlukesFlannel



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Anxiety, Coming Out, Depression, Drinking, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Language, F/F, Homophobic Language, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:27:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlukesFlannel/pseuds/FlukesFlannel
Summary: Unknown: How does it feel?A story in which Tyler and Josh get burned along with this Nico guy.Story has a lot of triggers, be careful reading.





	Blackmail

Tyler and Josh were done with it. The hiatus was over and the music video for Jumpsuit was out. Neither one of them liked the thought of going on hiatus, but they did recommended it. During it all, they stuck together with every single one of their crew and bonded with their families more. One thing they didn't know about was how one person could be so effected by it.

They both were currently over the phone with Mark discussing the new music video and its release date. Planning on whether it should be between July and August. The have decided to go to Kiev, Ukraine to shoot the video and spend a little time there as well. 

"I know this may be a bit too much, but some of the bandito actors will not be there when we would get there. It leaves us no choice but to go tomorrow. I've got our plane tickets to Kiev and we leave at 5 AM," Mark stated. They wanted to protest but they really couldn't since this was Mark and they needed this done quickly.

Josh sighed, "Okay, Debby and I will be at the airport by four." He was not a morning person so he hated the thought of waling up so early. "What about you, Ty?"

"I guess same thing as you two," Tyler replied. 

"It's a date," Mark said. "Ok, got to go, I have a lot of missing calls from FBR asking for the new plan." All three of them said their goodbyes to each other and kept on with their business. 

Over in Columbus, Ohio, Tyler greeted his wife back from the grocery store with a kissed and helped her unpack the groceries she bought. "Hey babe," He started. "We are heading out to Ukraine at five tomorrow morning. I know it's all of a sudden, but we have to be in a rush and had to do this as soon as possible." She was putting away some vegetables when she had a moment to think. 

"I'll come with you." She simply stated. "Now, on this chicken we are having, I thought about adding some..." Tyler immediately dozed off from what she was saying and nodded and smiled with every word she said. Suddenly, his phone buzzed as he got a message. He told his wife to paused what she was saying and picked up his phone.

Unknown: i want t oma ke a de al

**Author's Note:**

> this is a train wreck hang in there


End file.
